My love for summer's love
by CelticalColours
Summary: Three stories about the couples surrounding Hinata Natsumi. Two titles: My lover for Summer and Summer's love. Featuring KoyuNatsu, GiroNatsu and MutsumiXNatsumi. Please R


Disclaimer: If I had owned this, I would've written this too, but I wouldn't have uploaded it here, now would I.

Title: My love for (summer)'s love

(1 and 2) My love for summer

(3) Summer's love.

Little info of the story:

This one-shot has three parts thus the two titles. The first part is about Koyuki's love for Natsumi, and the second about Giroro's while the third one is about Natsumi's love for Mutsumi.

This one-shot follows the names of the manga and not the anime, that means that Saburo Mutsumi's will be Hojo Mutsumi, and as you could've read already, when the full names are stated it starts with the family name and then the first name.

Rated: T for safety and as for as I know nothing else.

Genre: Romance, friendship and hurt/comfort

Author: Celtical Colours (Previously known as GunsoNatsumi)

Summary: Three stories about the couples surrounding Hinata Natsumi. There might be more of these stories in the future to make up for my LATE updates on other stories.

Well, that's it with the boring information. Story… START

Today was fairly nice for a day in fall. There was just a small breeze, and the sun had shown herself a few times.

The beauty of autumn was seen everywhere too. The leaves were turning in different colours and leaving the tree to go on a short journey. The ways were now full of colours other than grey.

But this all was ignored by a certain Shinobi, who was los in thought about a certain red head she had come to love.

The moment Azumaya Koyuki had laid her eyes on her, did she now she loved her. Her beautiful ember coloured eyes matched just perfectly with her red hair. And her scent, Mixed with the scent of the city and something exotic she could not name, but had gotten addicted to.

The green eyed girl had to say that she loves the short tempered girl more now, than how she did when they first met. Especially after all those times she had seen her power, and how she tries to protect everyone dear to her. When needed, the fore mentioned girl would have protected the so called 'Stupid frog'.

But there was another thing different now than then, she now notices her love rivals. Now I wouldn't say that Koyuki acknowledges them as enemies fully, but she notices time after time how the red Keronian is going after Natsumi's affection to. Her Natsumi. It sometimes does annoy her, but what annoys her the most about him is that he often destroys the mood between her and 'Natsumi-chan'.

Then there is Hojo Mutsumi, the boy Natsumi likes. Koyuki didn't really care much about him, yet she always feels weird when the red-head is around him, as if she really is jealous of him. As if she fears she'll lose Natsumi to him. That fear never shows up when the hot tempered soldier is around 'Natsumi-chan'.

"Ahh, what am I worrying about. Natsumi-chan is mine, and from no one else." The green head squealed, but her eyes betrayed her, they showed her fear and jealousy.

Then the girl stood up and vanished, looking for a certain red head.

As mentioned before, the day was quite nice with the colours from the fall and such, but this was once again gone unnoticed by someone. The one and only short tempered combat soldier from the Keroro platoon, was staring at a picture in his belt absentminded (sp.). The picture was of the red head living in the Hinata residence. He used their garden for his tent, refusing to live with some filthy Pokopenians, or that's what he says, but everyone except herself knows that it's because of Hinata Natsumi.

"Natsumi…" He muttered. The cat living with Giroro growled slightly at the mention of her name, but she soon noticed Giroro paid no attention to her, and attempted to go back to sleep.

Ever since the day the ember coloured girl had defeated him, had he been in love with her. Giroro loved all her quirks, he'd do everything to protect, and he tries his best to keep her smiling. But that girl, that girl seems to keep the distance between him and the red head long. He hated that. Natsumi was his, and from no one else, over. Yet, she and ninja are getting closer and closer every time they see each other.

But that girl isn't his only rival, if that was true; he had a lot less worries. But it wasn't that easy, it was never that easy. Hojo Mutsumi. That punk held her heart, and he didn't care much about it. Giroro hated it, seeing Natsumi being 'toyed' with by that punk.

"He's just as bad as Kururu from time to time." Giroro growled. His eyes, who had gone up to the upside of the tent on anger, returned to the picture of the girl he loves.

"Natsumi… I promise I wouldn't let that punk hurt you." He whispered to the picture.

The red-head was oblivious to the fact she was on the mind of two people, or maybe even more seeing as how popular Natsumi is, but let's ignore that. But even if she could've felt that, she would've ignored it, as she too, was busy meddling with her thoughts

He was so mysterious, she didn't know much about him, yet she was attracted to him. Everytime she would run into him, she would lose her façade, she'd stutter, her face would get flushed, and she'd do anything to hit herself from acting so weird. But he was just so interesting, so… different from the rest. The crush she had for him was slowly starting to become real love.

"What am I thinking? I don't even know what real love is." The girl said annoyed.

But it could be true. She misses him when she doesn't see him, which is quite often, and she feels her heart skip multiple beats when she sees him.

Yet, Everytime she has the chance to tell him… something stops her. Always when the words I like you, come up in her mind, she sees a certain green haired female and a red Keronian. She doesn't fully understand why. She sees them as precious friends and so, so why would the come u when the words 'I like you' appear in her mind.

"I just hope I can tell Mutsumi-san I like him one day, that'll satisfy me." The girl said while sighing.

Love, it's strong, fragile. It brings happiness and pain. We'll never fully understand it, and we'll never be sure who we'll love. These three are known to this fact, but maybe that is just what makes life so interesting.

Well that's it, I hope it has entertained you a bit, and I'd appreciate a review, but I wouldn't force you, knowing it wouldn't help. Oh yeah, I'd like to know if you'd like to have more of these stories featuring other characters like Keroro or Momoka, or Koyuki too. I can't really say there is another couple with Giroro which is obvious, but I can try to write about Giroro and Kururu or Giroro and Dororo. Just ask, and I can see what I can do with you.

Celtical Colours, signing out for you to review, tehee.


End file.
